Harry Potter and the Keeping of the Chaser
by ClintonBush43Obama
Summary: I was very surprised at the popularity of Harry Potter and the Ebony Belle (most favorites ever!) so I wrote this companion piece with Angelina and Ron! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Wanting to Lick Chocolate

**Chapter 1: Wanting to Lick Chocolate**

The whistle blew just as Ron Weasley blocked yet another attempted shot of the Quaffle.

"Galvin caught the Snitch! Team A wins! Nice scrimmage, everybody!" Chudley Cannons Chaser and Captain Angelina Johnson called. "Hit the showers!"

Smiling, Ron turned his broom back down to Earth. The team was ready to beat the Holyhead Harpies in the Regional final; he could feel it!

Luxuriating in the locker room shower, Ron had time to think. At 32 years old, his career as a professional Quidditch player was going better than he had hoped. After the War, he had spent a few years in the Ministry's Auror Department under his brother-in-law and best friend, Harry Potter. Oh, Ron had managed to put away a few Death Eaters, but he had never felt... happy. No, tired would be a better word. He felt tired after chasing down bad guys since he was 11. So, when Gordon Horton retired as Keeper for his favorite Quidditch team, Ron tried out to fill the post. He won it, and achieved a lifelong dream.

However, they was still something Ron wanted. Peeking out from underneath the towel drying his hair, he stole a glance at Angelina Johnson. His old schoolmate's immaculate chocolate skin peeked out from underneath her casual change of clothes. And those did wonders to the shape of her arse...

Ducking back under the towel, Ron felt his pants tighten. Why did he have to be such a little boy about this? Why couldn't he march over there, and ask that ebony beauty on a proper date...?

"Ron? Earth to Ron?" The towel was suddenly yanked from his head to find Angelina grinning at him. "Come on, silly! You've been drying your hair for the last ten minutes!"

Ron blushed as red as his hair. "Sorry, Ange." Keeper and Chaser headed for the bus. It would take them to a Portkey bound for Estonia, where the Regional final was to be held.

"Hurry up, you guys!" Beater Joey Jenkins hollered.

"Just a sec, guys. Gotta make a call." Ron nodded for Angelina to go on ahead of him. Then, he pulled out his Muggle cell phone. He knew she would prefer he contact this way...

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hermione, it's me."

Ron could almost feel Hermione bristle over the phone. "Ronald? What did I tell you about calling?"

"To check with Harry first or relay through him. I know, but I'm kind of in a hurry. The bus is about to leave for Estonia."

"Of course it is. Because Quidditch is all the Telly's been turned to for the last week! Your son won't shut up about it!"

Ron softly smiled. "That's my boy. What time is it there?"

"Almost six. Dinner will be out any minute..."

"Can you put them on?" When she didn't answer, he added, "Please?"

Hermione sighed. "Speaker phone." Soon, Ron could hear his children's voices.

"Hi, Daddy!"

"Is that my Rosie?" Ron teased his six-year-old daughter.

"Oi! What about me?" cried an indignant toddler voice.

"Yes, what about you! Hi, Hugo."

"Dad! You were bloody brilliant in that save against Puddlmere United! Go Cannons!"

"Language, Hugo," Hermione's voice wafted into the receiver. Ron only laughed.

"Thanks, kiddo."

"Daddy? When are you coming home?" Rose pleaded sweetly.

"I don't know, princess. We'll see. Soon, OK? I love you."

"Love you too!" the children chorused.

"Put your Mummy on."

Hermione came back on the line. "Estonia, huh?"

"I packed my overcoat, in case you were wondering."

Hermione gave a barely perceptible chuckle.

"Mione... we'll talk soon about arrangements, OK?"

"Sure. And Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"... Good luck."

Ron smiled wistfully. "Thanks. I... See ya."

"See ya... Won-Won." She hung up before he could object.

Ron shook his head in amusement as he clambered up the bus steps. Some things never changed!


	2. Chapter 2: Truth or Dare

**Chapter 2: Truth or Dare**

It was dark by the time the Cannons team reached their Hostel - a beach cottage on the shores of the Baltic Sea. Angelina led the team from room to room, inspecting. "This will suit our purposes nicely!"

Chaser Dragomir Gorgovitch counted up the beds. "Two singles downstairs. Two singles upstairs. And a queen sized upstairs. Blast! That's six people! We're down a bed!"

Joey Jenkins immediately volunteered to sleep on whatever floor space was available. Gorgovitch suggested that Angelina, their Captain, take the Queen. The others quickly seized the singles, leaving Ron no choice but to bunk with Angelina.

Ron sat in bed, waiting for Angelina to emerge from the bathroom. When she finally did, she was in pajamas, her luscious black hair cascading down her shoulders in waves. As always, she looked statuesque. The Captain scooted in next to her Keeper.

"Sorry about this, Ron," she apologized, as she turned out the light. Ron dared not let on that he was... uncomfortable by this arrangement in any way.

Her voice pinged out into the darkness. "Damn, and now I'm not even tired enough to go to sleep."

"Nerves, maybe?" Ron suggested. "How about we play a game? Counting sheep!"

Angelina scoffed. "Never worked for me. How about... Truth or Dare?"

Ron had never played that game with only two people before, but figured it couldn't be that hard. "OK. You start."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"... Whatever happened between you and Hermione?"

Ooh, boy. Ron turned his gaze towards the ceiling. Taking a breath, he began:

"It all started off great at first. I was faithful in every way. We both worked at the Ministry, until I took the post on the team. About a year after I took up Quidditch, Hermione told me she was pregnant."

"I remember," Angelina nodded. "You took whatever paid leave was in your contract."

"Yeah, but Hermione wanted more. Even after Rose was born, she wanted me to quit the team and come home. I didn't want to give up my career; I thought if I spent every vacation time with her and the baby, I could make both work. I returned from practice season. We argued. I left for games. We argued. She got us enrolled in marriage counseling. Having Hugo was a way to try and heal the divisions between us. But it didn't help. When she filed for divorce, I was sad, but I can't say I was surprised." There was a moment of silence. He sighed. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Angelina quipped.

"... Why didn't you ever marry?"

Angelina refused to look him in the eye. "You know why," she mumbled. But she told all, anyway. "After Fred died, I was... really messed up. I had a menial job and flat in Diagon Alley just to get by. I dated Lee Jordan, but only cause he was there for me as a friend, and I knew he'd always carried a torch for me. I felt awful when I broke it off after only a few months. Best chance of my life was getting to revolutionize the Cannons team." Another pause. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Ron responded.

"How long have you fancied me?"

There was no hesitancy in the question this time, no qualms as she looked him dead in the eye even through the darkness. Ron told the Truth.

"Fancied you since after your first match as Captain, a couple months after my divorce." He confessed quietly. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare..."

"I dare you to suck me off until I come on your face." Ron nearly hissed.

There was a long silence, a pregnant pause. Ron didn't remember whether someone could refuse a Dare, but all the same he was about to retract it, apologize profusely when -

The mattress immediately on either side of Ron sank under Angelina's weight as she suddenly straddled his thighs. Lowering her face down towards his waistline, she tenderly pulled back the elastic of his pajama pants to reveal his enlarged member standing at attention. By now, Ron had adjusted enough to the dark to see Angelina's eyes twinkling before -

She took him in her mouth. Her dark lips sealed over the white foreskin. Ron's pelvis jerked upward to meet her, and his one hand cupped Angelina's jaw, firmly holding her in place. Angelina's eyes fluttered shut in pleasure, and her tongue lolled lazily out to lick the upper reaches of his shaft. Her one fist curled around its base.

Between his fingers, Ron could feel Angelina's jaw muscles moving, getting sore from the effort. Nevertheless, she inhaled more of him and pressed on. "Mmmm..."

"God, Ange!" Ron cut across her moan. At last: "Angelina!" He released himself with a burst into her mouth, nearly fainting at the sight of his Captain sucking every last drop of semen down her gullet.

Angelina extracted herself slowly. The only sign indicating she had been with him was a ring of lipstick around Ron's now-floppy penis.

All at once, Angelina crawled up Ron's body until she sat astride his waist, her face close to his.

"Kiss me," she whispered. "I want you to taste yourself on my mouth." She pressed her lips to his before he could reply. Ron moaned in confusion. This wasn't part of the Dare...

"Sssh... don't speak. It's been a while since I had a good shag," Angelina hissed. She drew back for a moment, smirking impishly, before diving her mouth back to his.

Ron flicked his tongue out at her lips, seeking entrance. Angelina's mouth curved into a smile about his before she allowed him entrance. Ron plunged his tongue down her throat. His one hand buried into her hair and held fast. With the other, he rolled back Angelina's pajama pants off her creamy chocolate arse, heavily petting the skin there.

"Hmmm..." Angelina groaned in pleasure. Her mouth melted further down into Ron's and she closed her eyes, shimmying the pants down to her ankles and allowing her Keeper to unbutton her top. She came down on him.

All at once, Ron flipped them so that he now mounted her, his dick pounding into her. The bed shook, the moans of the couple in heat reverberating in the gloom.

"Mmmm... Huhhhh... UHHH! Mmmmmuhhhhh!" Angelina's cries turned louder, crying in perfect harmony with the creaking of the bed. At last, with a wail of "RON!" she orgasmed.

Ron collapsed on top of her. The pair kissed sensuously one last time before falling asleep in each other's sweaty, naked embrace.


	3. Chapter 3: Fire and Coal, Ebony and Ivor

**Chapter 3: Fire and Coal, Ebony and Ivory**

"So let me get this straight: you up and shagged your Quidditch Captain on a Dare? The night before the Regional Final?"

Ron was on the phone with his brother-in-law, in the restroom at the back of the bus for privacy. The sex with Angelina must have brought good luck, for the Cannons had beaten the Harpies to advance to the Quidditch World Cup (Ron's sister, Ginny, had been bummed by her former team's loss - a point that Ron decided not to rub in).

"You do realize you took advantage of her, right? You're the one who dared her!"

"On the blow, yeah, but she was the one who fucked me in the wanker! She was under no obligation; that part was consensual! We were just... shagging."

Ron could almost feel Harry shake his head over the phone. "You won't convince Hermione of that," he warned.

"She doesn't have to know!"

"Word travels fast, mate. If Jenkins or any of them heard how bloody loud you and Angelina were being, word will get back to my wife, who will then go running right to your ex-wife!"

"Even if Ginny does go blabbing to her, why would Hermione care? This doesn't affect her!"

"It does if it bloody well affects the two children she had by you!" Harry almost exploded. "Think about Rose and Hugo! This is going to raise lots of questions - from them and anyone else. Is this relationship serious? Will you and Angelina get married? And if so, is she willing to be a semi-parent - their stepmother - with her career?"

Ron sighed. "You're right. Can you head off Ginny and tell Hermione? Prepare her?"

"I'll try," Harry promised. "I suggest you invite Hermione and the kids to the Cup. Introduce them to Angelina afterwards."

"You always say the right thing, Harry," Ron sighed. "Love ya, mate."

"Yeah, I know, you goofy prat. I know."

* * *

The Chudley Cannons won a historic victory in the Quidditch World Cup. As soon as Galvin caught the Snitch, Angelina barreled into Ron and gave him a deep kiss. Upon floating back to Earth, Ron led Angelina into the locker rooms. After snogging a bit, he signaled Harry, who brought down Hermione and the kids.

Angelina was very sweet with Rose and Hugo, and gave Hermione a warm hug. This impressed the young single mom. Upon hugging Angelina goodbye, Hermione told the dark-skinned beauty, "You have my blessing."

Angelina was surprised at the confidential bestowing. Marriage had not even been discussed with Ron yet, let alone on her mind. Neverthelesss, she was touched by the gesture; perhaps Hermione had some foresight into where she thought this relationship was headed - and especially foresight when it came to Ron. After all, the clever witch had been married to the man for seven, almost eight years and borne him two children.

Hermione smiled in understanding. "Take care of him." Then, she hugged her ex-husband. "You've got a real winner here, Ronald. Don't fuck it up."

Ron grinned, his eyes twinkling as she whispered this in his ear. "Why, Ms. Granger! Such language!"

Hermione smirked. "It's still Mrs. Weasley; I wasn't that cruel to drop your name after the divorce."

Ron's smile turned sad. "Well, I'm honored," he murmured. "Hey, I bet you'll get to change your name soon once you remarry."

"If, Ron," she laughed. "Not once. Not when. That'll probably never happen," and her own gaze turned wistful.

There was an awkward pause. "So... you got a flight back to the States? Virginia, right?" Hermione had relocated the kids to America after the divorce, dropping her job at the Ministry.

Hermione nodded. "We're blocks away from the American Ministry. And the White House, if the President buzzes me in."

Ron stared. "The... President? The President of the United States? That President?"

Hermione failed to keep the grin and eye-roll at bay. "Yes, Ronald. I'm his Secretary for Magical Affairs."

"Wicked! That's like Cabinet level, right? What's he like?"

"Not officially Cabinet. The President is the only one who knows my position exists. Muggle stuff, you know. And Obama's cool. Very chill."

Ron felt a little hand tug on his sleeve. "Uncle Harry says we have to leave now if he's going to get us to the plane." Rose relayed.

Hermione smiled. "Well, we mustn't keep your uncle waiting. Say goodbye to your father."

Ron hugged Rose and slapped palms with Hugo. He and Hermione stood awkwardly.

"I, um... I better go... Mmmm..." Hermione was suddenly cut off as Ron kissed her lips. For just a flash, her eyes closed as she was transported back in time to a happier day. Hermione vaguely Angelina couldn't see as she dared to kiss Ron back...

But the kiss was chaste, innocent, over as quickly as it had begun. And Angelina didn't see the stolen snog; she had been chatting with Harry. As Hermione ushered her children to the car, she gave Ron one last shy smile back. They parted as friends.

* * *

The next year, Ron Weasley and Angelina Johnson were married, aboard the Quidditch pitch. As they kissed, the Cannons team and other guests sent up a happy cheer. Hermione was bravely there for the sake of her and Ron's children. Rose and Hugo themselves were thrilled, even if still unsure of their new family dynamic ("So... you're our stepmother?" Hugo asked the beaming bride). Though Angelina's white dress clashed with her chocolatey skin, and Ron's tuxedo clashed horribly with both his skin AND his hair, neither the Chaser nor the Keeper saw color. No one did. Everyone was grateful at last for the marriage of two people whose love was as deep as the sport they both shared.


End file.
